


We All Do, In Our Own Way

by storyofeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Mostly Harry and Hermione being awesome friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been to hell and back and they did it together. They will always be there for each other.-----Hermione was pulled from a deep sleep when a shimmering, pearlescent horse burst into her bedroom.“It’s Harry.” Ginny’s voice came from the patronus. “He’s doing it again. I need you.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	We All Do, In Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is focused on Harry & Hermione's friendship. Background: Hinny & Dramione.

Hermione was pulled from a deep sleep when a shimmering, pearlescent horse burst into her bedroom.

“It’s Harry.” Ginny’s voice came from the patronus. “He’s doing it again. I need you.”

As the blueish figure dissipated, she got up and hastily pulled on a pair of joggers and a jumper. She grabbed her wand, took a last look at her husband, who was still asleep, and apparated to the Potter house.

When she arrived in their living room, Ginny was pacing back and forth with a worried look on his face.

“Hermione,” she murmured quietly. “I’m really sorry. I know it’s the third night this week, but--”

“It’s okay, Ginny. I’ve got it.” Hermione laid a hand on her friend’s arm. “You know he loves you, right?”

Ginny nodded. “I know.”

“He just--”

“I know,” Ginny interrupted her with a pained smile. “Go. He’s in the usual spot.”

Hermione walked up the stairs and down the hallway. When she opened the door to the last room on the left, she met an achingly familiar sight.

Harry was sitting on the floor of James’s nursery, leaning against the wall opposite the baby’s crib, knees pulled tight to his body. His hair was even more ruffled than normal, as though he’d been running his hands through it. Dark circles lay beneath his eyes. 

“Harry?” She entered the room quietly.

In a flash, he was on his feet, with his wand pointed at her. "What did you say to me when I wanted to break into the Ministry and destroy the statue of you, me, and Ron?"

Hermione had to smile. "What took you so long?"

With her correct answer, Harry lowered his wand and resumed his sentry. She sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the infant sleep.

A half an hour must have passed before either of them spoke. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"He's so little, you know? I can lay him down my forearm and walk him to sleep. And Hagrid? Merlin, James fits in the palm of his hand."

Hermione made a small noise of acknowledgment and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. This was the third night this week that Ginny had called her over. She'd lost count of how many times they'd sat here since James's birth a few months ago. Harry would say nearly the same things, telling the same stories, until he would stand, thank Hermione, and walk off to bed. 

"Teddy's only seven, but he's so good with James. Andromeda brings him by all the time." He continued. "And he's so well-behaved already. And his eyes are already starting to change from blue to green."

"James has your eyes," Hermione said with a smile.

"Snape would have hated that, right? Dad's name and mum's eyes..." Harry trailed off.

"He certainly would have sneered." She agreed. "But he also would have cared for that child as he cared for you."

Harry nodded. "We had tea with Professor McGonagall yesterday. She refused to let him go once we handed him over to her. She just… She kept doting on him."

"Professor McGonagall? Really?" Hermione giggled. "Please tell me there was baby talk."

Rolling his eyes, he snorted. "Of course not. She spoke to him like he was eleven years old and attending her class already."

On the last word, his voice broke with emotion and they fell into silence once more. He was still staring at James's sleeping form in the crib across the small room. This is usually the point where Harry stands, checks the wards around the room, and says goodnight. So Hermione was surprised when Harry's soft words floated through the darkness.

"What if he comes back, Hermione?"

She raised her head to look at him. “Oh, Harry…”

“I keep dreaming about Voldemort. I keep imagining him pointing a wand at James and Ginny because I’m not able to protect them.” His voice broke again, and he met her gaze as his tears began to fall. “I don’t know how to protect him, Hermione. Auror training is just teaching me that I don’t have as many skills as I thought I did. It must have been all luck when we were kids. I keep thinking he’ll come back and I can’t...I won’t be able to handle that again. I won’t get lucky this many times. And too many people have died for me already. I’ve also lost my parents, Sirius, Lupin, Fred. I can’t lose them, too.”

Harry was openly crying now. Hermione couldn’t honestly pinpoint the last time she’d seen him cry like this. When Cedric died, perhaps, or the first time he’d encountered a boggart after the war.

“Do you remember what I told you at Dumbledore’s funeral?” She asked a few moments later, after Harry’s sobs had softened to whimpers.

“Of course.” His answer was hoarse with tears. “I offered to go off on my own and you wouldn't let me."

"Exactly." Hermione's throat constricted with tears now, too. "I've told you twice now and I'll say it as many times as it takes to get through that troll skull of yours. We had the chance to turn back and we didn't. You held me while I cried when Ron left us in the forest. You walked me down the aisle at my wedding. You came to Australia with me to see my parents.”

“Hermione--” Harry started, but she interrupted him.

“And I will sit here with you and watch over James every night if you need me to. But Harry? He’s not coming back. It’s going to be alright.”

This time, it was Harry’s head laying on her shoulder as they sat vigil over James. 

“Can you get Ginny?” Harry asked suddenly.

His words startled Hermione in the silence, but they brought a smile to her lips. This was the first time he’d asked for his wife. Maybe everything would be okay.

“Of course.”

As she approached the living room, she heard soft voices.

“Do you really think the Chudley Cannons can win a game this year?” Leave it to her husband and Ginny to talk about Quidditch at nearly 3am.

“Of course not, but Ron is dead set on this bet against George,” Ginny replied. “So who am I to stop him from losing his own money?”

When Hermione entered the room, they both stood. Ginny’s eyes turned from tired to nearly frantic. “Is he okay? Did he finally go to bed?”  
“He’s still in the nursery.” Ginny’s shoulders slumped at her words. “But he’s asking for you.”

“He...really? But…” she trailed off.

Hermione nodded. “I think it will be okay, Ginny. Don’t be surprised if he still asks you the safety question, but...it’s a good sign.”

Ginny nodded. “Thank you,” her words were quiet as she turned to leave, but they were filled with gratitude nonetheless.

When they were alone, Draco opened his arms and Hermione stepped into them.

“Third time this week,” he murmured against her hair.

“You didn’t have to come again.” She sounded exhausted, even to her own ears.

He scoffed, but didn’t say anything. He just continued to hold her.

“Harry...He’s scared, terrified that Voldemort will come back.”

“I think we all are, in our own way.” Draco whispered.

They stood quietly in each other’s embrace until a cry from the direction of the nursery broke the silence.

“James is awake.” Hermione pulled away from him. “Shall we go home, then?”

He held out his arm for her, which she took, and they apparated back to their flat.

The next time Hermione was awoken in the middle of the night by a shimmering, pearlescent figure, it was Harry’s voice coming from his stag patronus.

“Ginny’s going into labor,” he sounded nervous. “Albus is coming!”


End file.
